The Big Bad Wolf of the Caribbean
The Big Bad Wolf of the Caribbean is a parody, mainly co-jointed with Pirates of the Caribbean and Goldie & Bear. The Big Bad Wolf of the Caribbean is BVN's second Pirates of the Caribbean parody and it is one of the few parodies to have all characters from Goldie & Bear. Goldie & Bear is Disney Junior co-joint that goes second to parody Pirates of the Caribbean, with the first one being Sofia the First (see Baileywick of the Caribbean). This parody series was released on 3 May 2017, only after parodies like ''Goldierella'' (11 December 2015), ''Beanstalk Jackladdin'' (3 March 2016) and ''Goldiehontas'' (8 January 2017). It is be parodied by Tympfan06, BVN, NOS, NTR, HRL, AVTM, NPO, NAR, YBO, YDB, YBC, XXE, YAE, YCB, OKY, OHO, IJA, CZA, PUF, PTH, BRY, BRU, FGT, FHM, FZR, FRX, GNS, GWU, RVD, RNI, RWU, REO, ALI, AAW, KIC, KEO, OLE, OLW, OLL, OKS, OJA, OJG, OUU, OUC, OHL, OSL, ORT, ORB, ORM, PXA, PXR, PMG, PKC, BWH, LDB, LAO, AEY, AVRO, BIQ, BLE, IYX, INL, HEG, HUM, INL, ITL, YDO, YHX, HHH, Schkata, Brinton-Winderson, able:, GKP, OIB and Children's Television Workshop. This parody falls into an orange classification (•') in the Parody Media Classification Board Association in Elena and Goldie's Office (equivalent to American PG-13). Cast '''Note: All characters in this ''Pirates of the Caribbean parody are from Goldie & Bear. * Captain Jack Sparrow - Big Bad Wolf (Goldie & Bear) * Captain Hector Barbossa - Jack Bear (Goldie & Bear) * Will Turner - Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear)2 * Elizabeth Swann - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear)2 * James Norrington - Jack B. Nimble (Goldie & Bear) * Grovernor Swann - Baley (Goldie & Bear) * Joshamee Gibbs - Brian (Goldie & Bear) * Weatherby Swann - Wood's Men (Goldie & Bear) * Anamaria - Jill (Goldie & Bear) * Pintel and Raggetti - Gingerbread Jimmy (Goldie & Bear) and Granny (Goldie & Bear) * Marty - Adorable Norm (Goldie & Bear) * Davy Jones - Pops the Weasel (Goldie & Bear) * Cutler Beckett - Magic Gnome (Goldie & Bear) * Tia Dalma - Little Witch Rosita (Goldie & Bear) * Bill Turner - Brix (Goldie & Bear) * Sao Feng - Robin Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Edward Teague - Phil the Good Wolf (Goldie & Bear) * Angelica - Twigs (Goldie & Bear) * Blackbeard - Papa Bear (Goldie & Bear) * Phillip Swift - Jack (Goldie & Bear)1 * Syrena - Marian Locks (Goldie & Bear) * King George II - Mouse King (Goldie & Bear) * Master-At-Arms - Gramma May (Goldie & Bear) * John Cateret - Humpty (Goldie & Bear) * Henry Pelham - Jack Horner (Goldie & Bear) * Armando Salazar - Skippy (Goldie & Bear) * Henry Turner - Rumplestiltskin (Goldie & Bear) * Carina Smyth - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) 1 - Jill's little brother 2 - A scaled down version of Beanstalk Jack and Little Red Riding Hood is used for Young Will Turner and Young Elizabeth Swann, respectively. Movies Only 5 movies will be parodied as part of The Big Bad Wolf of the Caribbean series. * The Big Bad Wolf of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl (production number: 1746) * The Big Bad Wolf of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (production number: 1747) * The Big Bad Wolf of the Caribbean: At World's End (production number: 1748) * The Big Bad Wolf of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (production number: 1749) * The Big Bad Wolf of the Caribbean: Dead Man Tell No Tales (production number: 1750) Gallery Big Bad understands.jpg|Big Bad Wolf as Captain Jack Sparrow Goldie-and-bear-1.jpg|Jack Bear as Captain Hector Barbossa Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) 1.png|Beanstalk Jack as Will Turner Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear).png|Little Red Riding Hood as Elizabeth Swann JackBNimbleG&B.png|Jack B. Nimble as James Norrington Baley.jpg|Baley as Grovernor Swann Brian(Goldie & Bear).png|Brian as Joshamee Gibbs Woods-Men.png|Wood's Men as Weatherby Swann Jill.png|Jill as Anamaria Gingerbread Jimmy.png|Gingerbread Jimmy as Pintel Granny (G&B).jpg|Granny as Raggetti Adorable Norm.png|Adorable Norm as Marty Pops Weasel.png|Pops the Weasel as Davy Jones Magic Gnome (Goldie & Bear).jpg|Magic Gnome as Cutler Beckett Little Witch Rosita.png|Little Witch Rosita as Tia Dalma Brix.jpg|Brix as Bill Turner Robin-Locks.png|Robin Locks as Sao Feng Phil (Goldie and Bear).png|Phil the Good Wolf as Edward Teague Twigs (Goldie & Bear).jpg|Twigs as Angelica Father Bear.png|Papa Bear as Blackbeard Little Jack (Jack and Jill).png|Jack (Jill's little brother) as Phillip Swift Mrs. Locks.png|Marian Locks as Syrena Team Tiny Mouse King.png|Mouse King as King George II Gramma May (Goldie's Do-Over Day).png|Gramma May as Master-At-Arms Humpty.png|Humpty as John Cateret Jack-Horner.png|Jack Horner as Henry Pelham Skippy (Goldie & Bear).png|Skippy as Armando Salazar Rumplestiltskin-Gnome Family Reunion-Goldie & Bear.png|Rumplestiltskin as Henry Turner Goldie-and-bear-2.jpg|Goldie Locks as Carina Smyth Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Parody movies rated Orange in Parody Media Classification Board Association in Elena and Goldie's Office Category:Goldie & Bear Category:Parody movies featuring characters from Goldie & Bear Category:Tympfan06